rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke
RE: Ok, I'll see what its about. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Agent Wiki Yeah, I've seen that. Well, he didn't do something bad, though I know his history :P -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 03:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, thanx for letting me know about him there :) Anyway, we are much done with the Agent wiki for now, no other information was revealed. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 03:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. The good news are that Max Payne 3 will be released in a week. I will buy it on day one, and comeplete the singleplayer in no-time, then I'm going to a deathy row on the multiplayer :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw your comment. I'm pretty sure that the DLCs will just like those of Red Dead Redemption; 3-4 multiplayer DLCs, and atleast 1 singelplayer DLC. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It's cool :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I really like the new editions they made to the chat. Anway, I have to go to school. Seeya bro ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey bro! Just wanted to say Happy birthday! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the cake :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Max Payne 3 Not yet, but I have ordered it. Those assholes have the Xbox version of the game, but they don't have the PS3 version. Anyway, are you going to get Max Payne 3? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay man :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:My opinion matters to you (or at least you say that) Dude, it looks so cool! Awesome work ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Need opinion Hey bro, check my latest job: Characters in Red Dead Revolver. Took me two days to complete it, but it looks really cool. I think that will be the way I'm going to create all the characters lists: Central>Major>Supporting. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 05:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bro :), and I saw the new guy. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Changes I must to admit, very good. I'm not using the MB skin alot, but I may use now ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wow, bro. Really cool scrennshots. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Checking in Heya Bunny! Everythin's fine, just a little bored and busy. Still checkin' the wikis, though. How are you? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks bro :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: It nice, bro ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah man, the new one nice too, but it's a bit short. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: A LOT happened. Check Tom's and Jeff's talk pages for the short story :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I edit on the GTA wiki and saw this wiki linked to a few pages so I decided to join. :) HuangLee (talk) 17:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Why? Bro, why did you left that message on that "thing"'s talk page? Last thing I want is that this guy will begin to annoy you. :) "It" already took much energy from me and Tom :P You really don't want this "thing" as an enemy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, bro, thanks. Dang, this guy does not know fear - we block one account, he releases another. He's an evil genius! (remember that word ;D) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mod Thanks for the info, I'll stick around a bit and see how it goes. :D HuangLee (talk) 20:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: GREAT! Now we can play together. My PSN is ilanronen. I had a previous account, but it was deleted :( Is your PSN usenamecapped? -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 04:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :That whould be nice. I've already sent a friend request to your PSN. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, it is Red Dead Redemption :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure. Good night :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::'Sup noobie :P All you need to do is to either invite me for a play, or rither I'll invite you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) In Israel, it is 17:41. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Now it would be good. I'm starting school in two days, so I don't know when I'll be able to play. Sorry :( -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dom, where are you? Why did you disconnect? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, now I'm going to the toilet room, but I guess I'll play PS3 in a couple of minutes. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:25, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, if that's what you want. If you'll change your and you want to play now, it is alright :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:PSN part 2 Yeah, lets try again. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sure man, I always like to play, but not now, I'm working on Victor Vance's page on GTA Wiki. Check it out! - ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Lets play GTA IV. Which one you want to play? GTAIV? TLAD? TBOGT? (I have a seperate version) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Lets play The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is the funniest multiplayer. But let me finish my work on Vic Vance first. I only has to add pics and I'm done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:New game Sure I know that game - I played it before, but unfortunely I don't own it. Awesome game with undefeatable humor. PS I've also downloaded the demo of Sleeping Dogs. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :The visuals of the game are pretty good, except for the characters models. The combat is somewhat messy, but enjoyable. Story is amazing. BTW, if you want a true multiplayer experience, you should get Uncharted 2 & 3. Then you can play with me. Other awesome games you should get for your PS3 are Max Payne 3 and Assassin's Creed 3 (coming this month) - two brutal games that leave trails of blood ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wheatley is one of the funniest characters ever created in gaming. His dialogue was just amazing! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, after his betrayal, I just wanted to kill him. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: That's great! This is a very good game (9.6/10 on my scale). We have to play together soon, whne I'll find some time between school, family, frtiends and wiki editing :D I hope to see you on the Max Payne Wiki ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Red Links Hey what's up i've noticed that there many characters in the gta and other games have the red marks of non existing pages and i just thought that it kind of looks like a mess (Ray boccino (talk) 16:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC)) Wait i know if you say yes how can fix that we can just go on the link put the characters of what game category then put the name of te character so it would link to the page (Ray boccino (talk) 16:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC)) wait did you said i can create pages for all characters(Ray boccino (talk) 02:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) RE: Thanks man how to do that already the thing is that ive been going fast on creating the pages that i forgot to do it, and also i was wondering if we can create pages for every mission and chapter, case of each game series, i just think that it will make this wiki more complete, so then im going to put the mission in the gta game category, thanks (Ray boccino (talk) 20:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Oh that i forgot about that, jejejejeje that was like a year ago when that happen, no man i don't do that, i summarize what the missions are from, but some may look somewhat like gta wiki info due to the fact that info is needed in the mission such as the boss, but no i dont do that but thanks for the warning (Ray boccino (talk) 20:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) RE Templates: Bunnyjoke before you create the infobox missions template would you teach me how to create one like the favorite game series kind. (Ray boccino (talk) 00:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) yeah those ones(Ray boccino (talk) 00:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Thx Thanks for the tip. :) So, you're on both GTA Wiki and L.A. Noire? You suggested yourself for a demotion on GTA, right? I'm a patroller on GTA Wiki, too. See you around, Bunny, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on L.A. Noire Wiki too. Cool. I don't wanna get too fuzzy about it, but did it have to do with the GTA Wiki itself? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I respect that. So, I'm thinking this wiki could use some more editors. I'm doing my best by removing dead links and fake info. Later on, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we have to post links in Amazon, eBay, Youtube, Google, Facebook and Twitter to get some new rookies. I kid. But serious, maybe we should let some posts on other wikis. Is that possible? If so, I don't think that would such a bad idea. A kind of "good propaganda". Subliminal messages and that sorta thing. xD Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC)